The Aquarius Dream
by Mr. Crimson
Summary: I hope the whole thing loads in, i've had that problem recently...neway,a secret weapon hides within Gotham, with powers seen before...but not like this.


Title- Batman Beyond: The Aquarius Dream  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Sci-Fi  
Rated: PG-13 for language, and minor sexual content.  
A/N: Hey all, what's up? And Happy New Year, too! This is written to kinda' go along with being a prequel to Cold Blood, another BB fanfic I wrote some time ago. If how this one starts is cool with most, I'll definitely continue. If not, well, better lucky next time. Oh, early warning, there may be mentions of stuff that happened in the actual show, but names and events aren't too clear on me, so if I have something wrong, please let me in on it, or just know that I never got to see most episodes to know. Anyway, with what I have, I hope it sees well with you all!   
~x~  
  
  
Hamilton Hill High had just rang its final bell of the day, which gave the students and faculty the chance to embrace the weekend once more. As many chatted about who they would hang with, what parties to attend or assemble, and who'd be their next lay, one girl stood away from the social activity as she always had. She had orange hair with blonde highlights, and a white shirt that was partly tucked into her white microfiber pants, that had blotches of orange and red-orange over it, making it look nearly camouflage-like. Her outfit was topped off with black boots and a black, grey, and orange camo trench coat with torn sleeves up to her shoulders. It wasn't exactly a style most of her demographic were adjusted to, but she was the type that didn't care what people thought of her, no matter what. That went double for the admirers, of which she had many.   
  
"Hey, Levi," a shrill, and sadly familiar voice called to her, "you forgot your books!" There came Arthur Reins, one of the many proud rich kids in HHHS, rushing to her as he ignored his portly figure's ability to slow him down rather quickly, as well as ignoring the voices that japed about him in every way imaginable. "Gods, not you again," she whispered to herself, as she let Arthur approach her from in front of her. As he caught his breath, he spoke, "I didn't think I'd catch you in time, but here." "I was hoping you didn't," she uttered under her breath, as she took the books and walked on, when Arthur gasped, "Wait!" "Yeah, how about losing some," Levi suggested. Those who heard it started to hold their laughs, as Arthur shook away the insult and walked to her a bit more proudly, yet still had more breath to regain.   
"I wanted to ask you to be my date for the prom," he said, walking beside her.   
"Why me," Levi wondered deeply.   
"Well, I figured since we're both currently single, I thought it'd be a shot for us to have the night together, don't you," Arthur asked.   
Levi stopped in her path, the stared at him malignantly. She then replied in a harsh and loud tone, attaining nearly everyone's attention. "Is that all you males ever think about? The first girl that says 'yes' to you is the one you automatically try to sleep with without a fraction of feelings for her mind, and more about what's between her legs. I pity the girls that sleep with guys like you. Hell, I pity the girls that sleep with /you/, period. So if you ever try to talk to me again with the intent of intercourse, or even touching me, I'll pop that spare tire of yours with my bare hands. And brush your teeth!" Once she walked away, everyone remained quiet, stunned by the outburst from the occasionally quiet girl. They eventually burst into laughter, pointing and ridiculing their corpulent classmate, as Arthur walked off in shame.  
Far off on the rooftop of a building across the street from the high school lied a man wearing all crimson, his clothing looked almost armored in appearance, and as he stood up from his post, he held two fingers to his head and spoke.   
"Mr. Cain," the crimson suited man spoke in his foreign accent, "I've found Target ten dash twenty-six, and you won't believe where or all places. "  
"Good. This place is crawling with psycho-sapiens. Watch it until it's alone, Rogue, then retrieve it and meet at point three."  
"What if there's resistance?"  
"Resist back. Dead or alive, it's returning to its rightful place. We only have three days. We can't afford any screw-ups, especially on ten dash twenty-six."  
Mr. Cain, as he was referred to, broke his telepathic link with Rogue, as Rogue himself looked down at Levi leaving on her motorcycle, smiling at not only her exquisite beauty, but of the things he's promised to do once they've retrieved "ten dash twenty-six."   
  
~~  
  
"Dana, you know I'd love to get out of work for a change, but this is one guy that can't be negotiated with, even if you had an army point blank to his head." Terry held the phone with a tense grip to his ear as he talked to his mutual interest. They've had their fair share of good nights out that resulted in him leaving their public, or even private engagements for "duty calls." Dana knew well of his responsibilities, but didn't dare ask what they were in solid detail. Not just because Terry always kept it to himself, but she cared for him too much to keep prying in areas that she'd be better off not knowing about. Dana respected his privacy, but inside lied a deep love to know. Luckily, it wasn't as strong as her hidden love for him.   
"Okay, I get it, and I've gotten it since you've started working for him," Dana remarked, "but you've gotta' rebel sometimes." "Not with this line of work," Terry replied. "You're acting like the city, if not the world's gonna' blow up if you don't punch in on time with Mister Ovaltine, Terr."   
"Wouldn't be the first time," he said in a joking form, recollecting the Terrific Trio incident, among others, "and his name's Mr. Wayne." "Ooh, did I hit a nerve?" "You may think he's nothing but a lazy old man with a few bats in his belfry, but he's done more for this city than we'll ever do in our lifetime." "Now you're starting to sound like my dad about my future in contrast to his past." "Then he and my mom should get together and do some synchronized reaming of us, huh?" "I thought your mom wasn't interested in dating again," said Dana. "Well, I don't know...there was that one guy, but...anyway, I better get away now. The Master beckons," Terry said in an Igor impression. Dana giggled, "Okay, I'll see you soon." "Bye."  
Once Terry hung up the phone, he looked at Max, who looked back at him from her book with a confused face. "What," he asked. "Nothing," answered Max, "I'm just wondering when you'll finally let her in on the fact that you can't have a relationship with someone that can't know everything about her man's an' 'ems." "Is that a hint of jealousy," he wondered. "No," she answered while hiding her blush, "just to let you know that there are some people that can take things like this. Y'know, whatever happened to that girl...Melanie?" "Oh...I...I don't know," Terry said, who never thought about her until now, "anyway, what are tonight's plans?" Hmm, let's see," Max thought, "I got one." "'Kay, shoot." "You save the world while I sit on the sidelines and hope to be useful," she said jokingly. "Sounds like a plan," he sarcastically replied with a smile.   
  
Meanwhile, as the other side of Gotham fell into the afternoon light, there sat Levi in the park with a book in her hands, minding her own as she could feel other people walk around in varied directions. As she read on, she smiled not just at the content of the book, but of the peaceful forces that surrounded her. Levi had been here since the end of the school day, never really caring about when she had to get home, because here, there was no violence, repetitive screaming, and the evergreen "disturbing the peace" warnings from police and citizens alike. But as she returned to the thoughts of her current area, Levi could almost feel their halcyon existences fade away, possibly because it was sundown, and in this city, outside is the last place most people want to be at night. Levi, on the other hand, had an ace up her sleeve, just in case she ran into the wrong people. Better yet, if the wrong people ran into her.   
  
"Why hello," said a voice that contained a gritty and young tone to it, as it sat to her right on the bench, "well, I'll confess, you're the hottest bookworm I've ever known! 'Course if you had those small, librarian glasses, that would fuel this fire." Levi didn't care to look at who it was, mostly because she was used to being hit on out the blue, but this was the first she was ever give notice by, of all people, a Joker.   
"She's still in the book, dog," bellowed another voice. She still kept her eyes on her novel, yet Levi could feel it was a bigger, stronger, light skinned member of this prestigious group of individuals, armed with a 14" chain that had its trademark sound suppressed by his large hands. "Dude's right, gotta' put tha' patented Joker Charm on this one," replied the third and last of them, much shorter and had a moderate accent, armed with only a switchblade. "Y'know, there are some things that books can't do, that a nice, long hobby horse ride will," said the Joker to her side with an attempt at an alluring voice.   
All Levi did was turn the page, even as the same Joker started to caress her crossed legs, with the purpose of a firm grab of her shapely breasts. Levi knew where he was going, not just with his hand, but his entire body, as it flew with speed towards a light post that conveniently turned on just after he hit it. The remaining Jokers looked towards Levi with fury, but before they could completely rush her, her book being thrown into the air distracted them. Levi then flipped over the bench, and once on her feet, she kicked it towards them to pin the thugs to the ground, though the bench was angled to connect with their faces, so they were knocked out more than anything. She then extended her hand as the book landed back into it, and smiled as she sighed at the facility of the matter. "See you guys later," was all she said, before another voiced stopped her. This time, in fact for the first time, Levi could sense who appeared from behind her, and be afraid of the ominous presence it emanated. 


End file.
